


Jingga

by Alitheia



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidak pernah ada akhir; mereka hanya bernapas dalam transisi. Semuanya akan berubah, tidak peduli apakah Hatano siap melepasnya ataupun tidak. Bahkan mungkin perasaan Jitsui atau cintanya sendiri juga suatu saat akan berganti—tapi tidak ada gunanya cemas soal itu, bukan? Sebab apa pun yang mereka kenal adalah fana, dan abadi memang hanyalah kata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. teras

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji
> 
> _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jujur saja, kalau ditanya musim apa yang paling dibencinya, Hatano tidak akan ragu untuk menjawab dengan tegas; musim panas—bonus satu decakan kesal kalau masih kurang jelas.

Jujur saja, kalau ditanya musim apa yang paling dibencinya, Hatano tidak akan ragu untuk menjawab dengan tegas; musim panas—bonus satu decakan kesal kalau masih kurang jelas.

Musim gugur terasa pas, udaranya sejuk tapi belum membekukan, dan daun-daun jatuh sewarna matahari terbenam yang menenangkan. Musim dingin terkadang agak menjengkelkan, tapi itu artinya ia punya alasan tambahan untuk menempeli Jitsui terus-terusan, bergulung berdua dengan kaki yang tenggelam di bawah _kotatsu_ dan jeruk-jeruk segar yang dikupas di atas meja. Musim semi sering membawa gerimis yang tiba-tiba, tapi siapa yang tidak suka cara bunga sakura mekar dan berguguran? Momen favoritnya adalah ketika mereka berjalan-jalan di taman dan kelopak merah muda turun bagai hujan, hinggap di rambut serta pundak Jitsui dan membuatnya terlihat secantik malaikat. (Meskipun Hatano tidak pernah melihat malaikat, dan kalaupun surga memang ada, ia tidak merasa dirinya nanti akan pergi ke sana.)

Tapi musim panas itu sumber dari segala bala. Mungkin tidak seburuk itu di kota besar lainnya, tapi di sini, sebuah daerah berukuran sedang yang agak terlalu dekat dengan laut untuk minimal jarak yang disukai Hatano, segalanya panas dan lengket dan mencekik. Musim hujan lewat dan jamur muncul di mana-mana, menimbulkan bercak-bercak menjijikan di kamar mandi serta dapur. Hatano memandangnya dengan hina setiap kali melihat mereka, tapi tetap terlalu malas juga untuk menyikat jadi dibiarkannya begitu saja.

Ia melemparkan _futon_ ke palang jemuran dan menimbang-nimbang apakah harus memasang jepitan, tapi kemudian hanya menepuk-nepuknya pelan sebelum kembali ke teras. Di sana Jitsui duduk bersandar ke tiang yang menyangga atap, membaca buku ditemani suara _furin_ **[1]** yang berdenting-denting nyaring setiap kali diembus angin. Di sekitar kakinya yang dilipat dalam posisi sila tersebar buku-buku lain, yang tidak pernah membuat Hatano tertarik tapi selau berhasil menyita berjam-jam perhatian Jitsui.

Hatano menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya, berbaring telentang di lantai papan teras. Ia berpikir untuk tidur siang sebentar, tapi kemudian bergeser (dan menggeser buku-buku) hingga kepalanya berada di pangkuan Jitsui. Lelaki itu mengintip ke bawah dari lembaran bukunya, tersenyum tipis meskipun kegiatannya sedang diganggu.

“Hatano,” ujarnya lembut. Begitu cara Jitsui memanggilnya selama hampir dua tahun terakhir, tanpa honorifik, tanpa kesan yang membuat mereka seperti dua orang yang berjarak. Memang seharusnya seperti itu, mengingat mereka datang ke kota kecil itu mengaku sebagai kakak-beradik Morishima; Jitsui adalah Kunio dan dirinya Ryousuke.

“Kenapa kau hobi sekali menghabiskan waktumu dengan kertas-kertas?”

“Karena kertas-kertas menceritakan sesuatu,” balas Jitsui tenang, “beda dengan tidur siang.”

“Mimpiku juga penuh cerita lho.”

“Argumen ditolak, Hatano.” Jitsui terkekeh. Ia sebenarnya lebih suka melihat lelaki muda itu begitu, penuh senyum lebar yang mencapai matanya, bukan lengkungan bibir palsu dengan pandangan yang mengancam. Dari mereka semua, Jitsui memang yang paling mahir mempertahankan wajah manisnya dalam situasi apa pun, meski kata-katanya bisa saja penuh racun dan dirinya di dalam sedang berkobar-kobar. Lelaki itu selalu tenang serta sopan, dan seandainya saja mereka tidak dilatih bersama sebagai mata-mata, mungkin Hatano sudah mengira ia adalah tipe orang yang bahkan tidak menyakiti lalat. Tapi semua itu sudah lewat—lewat hampir dua tahun yang lalu, ketika Jepang kalah perang dan agensi kehilangan fungsi. Semua anggota D-Agency yang tersisa tersebar, mengambil nama baru, dan menghilangkan jejak.

Sekarang haya ada Jitsui yang tersenyum sungguh-sungguh, bukan yang sangup mematahkan lengan orang hanya dengan satu gerakan atau mengintimidasi dengan lirikan.

“Kalau _aku_ ,” Hatano merentangakan kedua lengan ke atas agar tangannya bisa memegang pipi Jitsui, “ditolak juga, tidak?”

Lelaki itu menempatkan jemari di pergelangan tangan Hatano, dengan hati-hati, penuh sayang, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit hingga ia bisa mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di pangkal telapak tangannya. “Tergantung Hatano punya cerita apa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bel angin, biasanya terbuat dari kaca/keramik/logam/bahan lain, sering dipasang kala musim panas.
> 
> trivia: warna yang di-assign ke hatano di merchandise official joker game itu jingga ;v;  
> trivia (2): sebenernya pas awal nulis ini, saya cuma mau curcol soal ngeselinnya musim panas terus tiba-tiba malah berubah jadi agak serius, haha /dibuang


	2. futon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di lain waktu, mereka berbaring di futon yang baunya seperti matahari, berbalut yukata yang berantakan dengan rambut acak-acakan.

Di lain waktu, mereka berbaring di _futon_ yang baunya seperti matahari, berbalut _yukata_ yang berantakan dengan rambut acak-acakan. Jitsui menjadikan lengannya bantal; tangannya mati rasa tapi Hatano tidak bergerak untuk memindahkan kepala lelaki itu, ataupun untuk mendorong tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin menghimpit meskipun kamar yang pengap sangat mencekik dan oh betapa ia benar-benar benci musim panas.

“Jitsui?”

“Hmm?”

“Warna favorit?”

Jitsui membuka sebelah mata, diikuti dengan _hmm_ yang lebih panjang serta intonasi naik di akhir.

“Warna favoritmu.”

Gumaman lagi, lalu jawaban pendek, “Tidak ada.” Lalu ia menambahkan, “Kalau maksud Hatano secara khusus.”

Gantian ia yang bergumam. “Cuma penasaran. Kalau begitu warna yang sedang kau sukai, sekarang ini?”

“Jingga.”

“Mau mengecat rumah membosankan ini jadi jingga tidak?”

Ia merasa bahu Jitsui berguncang sedikit ketika menahan tawa. “Hatano, kupikir kita memang memilih rumah yang membosankan ini supaya tidak mencurigakan.”

“Memang begitu kok, Morishima bersaudara sungguh orang-orang yang membosankan, ya.”

“Setidaknya mereka hidup tentram.”

Jitsui sudah menutup matanya lagi, mungkin kembali dengan tidur-tidur ayamnya, tapi kalimat itu membuat Hatano membuka matanya lebar-lebar, sampai ia rasa dirinya sedang adu pelotot dengan langit-langit kamar.

“Jitsui?”

“Ya?”

“Apa kau senang?”

“Maaf?”

“Hidup seperti ini.”

“Hatano harus lebih spesifik lagi dari itu.”

Ada diam, lama. Suara di telinga mereka hanyalah baling-baling kipas yang berputar di ujung ruangan, seakan mengingatkan bahwa dalam kebisuan sekali pun, tidak ada dunia yang benar-benar hening. Dada Hatano mengembang ketika ia menarik napas panjang, dan dari sudut penglihatannya ia menangkap kelopak mata Jitsui yang membuka perlahan, menunggunya memberi jawaban.

“Hidup jauh dari segala konflik negara dan urusan mata-mata,” paru-parunya mengempis, “memangnya kau puas, hanya begini saja?”

Ia sempat mengira tanggapannya akan memakan waktu, tapi Jitsui bahkan tidak menunggunya untuk mengisi udara lagi untuk menjawab, disertai seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya, “Jangan tanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin Hatano tujukan pada diri sendiri.”


	3. kenapa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ia mulai berpikir kalau dirinya terlalu sering bertanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini dan mendapati kalau tidak banyak yang terjawab.

“Kenapa kau suka warna jingga?”

“Kita masih membahas soal ini?”

“Aku masih penasaran—bukannya kita punya bahasan lain juga sih, kau baca koran lokal, Jitsui? Isinya sampah semua.”

“Makanya aku cuma membaca buku.”

“Tunggu,” kata Hatano, “jangan alihkan topiknya.”

“Bukan aku lho yang memulai.”

Hatano mengunyah potongan semangka yang diberikan oleh tetangga lanjut usia dari rumah sebelah, meludahkan biji dan membiarkan Jitsui mengelap noda di sisi bibirnya dengan selembar sapu tangan yang membungkus ibu jari. “Warna itu sering mengingatkanku pada Hatano.”

“Huh, kenapa?” Ia mulai berpikir kalau dirinya terlalu sering bertanya _kenapa_ akhir-akhir ini dan mendapati kalau tidak banyak yang terjawab.

“Bagaimana, ya,” telunjuk Jitsui terlipat di bawah dagu, pura-pura berpikir, “Hatano dan warna jingga itu sama-sama menghibur, membara dan penuh jiwa muda.”

“ _Jiwa muda?_ —Aku sebenarnya mungkin lebih tua darimu, kau tahu.”

Jitsui hanya tersenyum, manis, lebih dari buah yang sedang mereka makan ataupun sirup yang disiramkan ke es serut; ia tidak menyahut.

Selera humornya mungkin tidak akan dianggap yang paling pantas, tapi terkadang Hatano ingin menertawakan bagaimana mereka bisa berkelakuan seperti sepasang kekasih bahkan tanpa mengetahui umur masing-masing—tidak, jangankan itu, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bahkan pernah memberitahu nama asli ataupun masa lalu.

Mungkin karena menjadi mata-mata membuat mereka lebih memilih untuk mengubur itu semua, atau hanya karena Hatano dan Jitsui bukan lagi pemuda-pemuda yang dulu sebelum keduanya memasuki D-Agency. Mungkin juga mereka ingin menghilangan segala asosiasi dengan identitas lama, sama seperti mereka sedang berusaha melupakan kalau pernah ada perang ataupun rekan-rekan mereka yang tidak pernah pulang.

 _Kenapa?_ Tentu ia tidak akan pernah berhenti bertanya. Kenapa Jitsui tetap Jitsui, dan kenapa dirinya tetap harus jadi Hatano? Kenapa mereka saling mencinta, tapi tidak pernah saling terbuka? Kenapa juga keduanya menjadi mata-mata, demi negara yang bahkan tidak mau mengakui eksistensi mereka?


	4. delusi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatano pikir angan-angan dan candu sebenarnya bukanlah dua hal yang jauh berbeda.

Sekadar catatan, Hatano sebenarnya tidak menganggap semua berita yang dimuat di koran lokal itu sampah. Malah ia dengan sabar memindai semua artikel, mencari-cari yang mencurigakan atau apa pun yang bisa dijadikannya jembatan ke luar. Hidup mereka di sana terlalu tenang, bahkan hampir seperti terpisah di dunia yang lain. Hatano sampai nyaris berharap ada kasus pembunuhan atau yang semacam itu hanya supaya muncul hal menarik di area tempat mereka tinggal, tapi Jitsui pasti akan mengutuknya kalau ia mengatakan itu keras-keras.

Di lain sisi, yang dikerjakan Jitsui juga sebenarnya tidak hanya membaca buku, serta menawarkan tenaga pada tetangga-tetangga tua yang butuh bantuan mengurus lahan atau sekadar membetulkan pipa. Di malam-malam tertentu ia akan pergi ke kota sebelah—yang terbesar di prefektur—mengenakan setelan rapi dan memasang jenis senyum yang selalu ia tampilkan kala masih aktif bertugas sebagai mata-mata. Jitsui membangun koneksinya sendiri, memintal jaringan informasi untuk dimanfaatkan sewaktu-waktu ia harus, atau sekadar mengumpulkan berita agar tidak ketinggalan perkembangan.

Keduanya tahu mata-mata seperti mereka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali hidup normal, dan hari-hari damai itu sama saja seperti ilusi. Bagi mereka, yang sekarang ini tak ubahnya satu dari lusinan peran yang harus dijalani, dan Hatano juga Jitsui akan melakukan bagian masing-masing tanpa cela, hingga sampai waktunya untuk mengganti identitas lagi.

Tapi mungkin memang ada bagian menyenangkannya sendiri dari berenang dalam delusi, karena Hatano pikir angan-angan dan candu sebenarnya bukanlah dua hal yang jauh berbeda.


	5. mono no aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eksistensinya ada di tengah-tengah, tapi umurnya tidak pernah panjang.” Ada sesuatu yang mirip kesedihan terlukis di senyumya ketika ia berkata, “Hanya selaan.”

“Sama seperti matahari yang terbenam,” jelas Jitsui suatu hari, “selalu berada di antara, bukan siang tapi juga bukan malam. Warna jingga pun begitu, bukan merah dan bukan juga kuning. Eksistensinya ada di tengah-tengah, tapi umurnya tidak pernah panjang.” Ada sesuatu yang mirip kesedihan terlukis di senyumya ketika ia berkata, “Hanya _selaan_.”

“Filosofis sekali,” komentar Hatano, berusaha sebisa mungkin terdegar acuh tak acuh meskipun asumsi serta pemahaman mulai membanjirinya, “tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti apa hubungannya warna jingga denganku.”

“ _Mono no aware_ , Hatano.”

“Istilah ciptaan Mootori Norinaga, zaman Edo, pertama digunakan di kritik literaturnya untuk Genji Monogatari karya Murasaki Shikibu.”

“Nah,” Jitsui menyentil keningnya main-main, dengan sangat halus sampai nyaris tidak terasa, “memang ternyata bukan hanya aku yang gemar ‘menghabiskan waktu’ dengan kertas-kertas, kan?”

“Beda,” Hatano menangkap lengan si lelaki, menariknya ke dalam pelukan, “aku cuma membaca fakta-faktanya, bukan novelnya.”

“Fakta-faktanya kan tertulis di kertas juga.”

“Kau ini,” dicurinya kecupan singkat dari bibir Jitsui, “keras kepala sekali, ya.”

“Kalau tidak, mana bisa tahan dengan Hatano?”

Tanpa bisa diatur, tanpa bisa dicegah, kelopak mata keduanya menutup begitu Jitsui menghapus jarak di antara mereka, menyatukan napas dan mencecap. Ada perasaan sayang yang hangatnya meresap diam-diam, sementara pekatnya menyebar seperti tinta hitam yang jatuh ke dalam segelas air. Dekapan mereka erat, hingga Hatano merasa kalau ia mungkin memang benar-benar jatuh cinta dan begitu pula Jitsui, hingga udara di sekitar berubah manis dan paru-parunya lupa cara berfungsi, hingga ia pikir akan betapa bahagianya jika waktu bisa membeku dan momen mereka abadi.

Tapi justru di situ intinya; dunia kecil yang mereka tinggali sekarang jadi indah karena keduanya tahu kalau itu fana. Segala-galanya cantik ketika umurnya tidak panjang, seperti mekarnya sakura, atau liukan daun musim gugur sebelum menyentuh tanah. Oh, tentu saja Hatano tahu, dan tentu saja ia paham kenapa Jitsui menyebutkan _mono no aware_ —kepiluan ketika menyadari tidak ada satu hal pun yang kekal—sebab ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Cara berpikir mereka serupa; mungkin hasil latihan, mungkin juga memang sudah sifat dasar, maka sering kali tidak butuh kata-kata, tapi keduanya sudah mengerti. Warna jingga barangkali mengingatkan Jitsui pada segala hal yang tidak akan bertahan selamanya, karena itu adalah warna senja, dan senja adalah waktu yang hanya sebentar; indah sesaat, lalu menggelap. _Habis._ Di setiap afeksi yang mereka bagi selalu saja ada kesadaran kalau hubungan mereka mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama. Bagi seorang mata-mata, _cinta_ dan _rumah_ yang nyaman dan hidup yang _damai_ sama palsu serta singkatnya dengan identitas-identitas yang mereka pakai lalu buang.

Mereka berpisah, tapi Jitsui tidak menjauh. Di antara napas yang terengah-engah ia menyisir rambut cokelat Hatano dengan jari, sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengan di pinggangnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan _yukata_ lalu menghirup dalam-dalam. Hatano mengusap punggungnya lembut, sementara matanya melayang ke langit yang sebentar lagi berubah warna di luar jendela.

Warna untuk mata-mata mungkin memang jingga, karena eksistensinya berada di antara; bukan warga sipil sepenuhnya, bukan juga balatentara, tapi mengorbankan segalanya demi negara. Hatano dan Jitsui juga mungkin perlu diberi warna jingga, yang bukan hanya sekadar rekan kerja namun bukan juga kekasih; karena rekan kerja tidak saling mencinta, dan sepasang kekasih tidak menyamarkan identitas mereka.

(Dirinya bukan Hatano, pun bukan Ryousuke; dirinya adalah seseorang tak bernama yang ada di antara semua alias itu; dirinya, ia tahu, berwarna jingga.)


	6. memori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asalkan ia hancur bersama Jitsui, tidak masalah jika dunia Hatano luluhlantak—bersama dengan semua memorinya yang telah berkerak.

Jika ada satu hal yang Hatano hargai dari musim panas, mungkin itu adalah festival yang mengisi malam-malam pengap dengan lampu, musik, makanan dan pertunjukan. Ia tidak menyenangi keramaian, pun bukan penggemar sepi; secara umum ia tidak punya preferensi, sebab yang lebih penting baginya adalah siapa orang yang bersama atau tidak bersamanya—dan dalam konteks ini, orang itu adalah Jitsui.

Jitsui sendiri lebih suka menyukai ketenangan, seperti yang selalu dinikmatinya di teras mereka, membaca buku atau memandangi kolam sembari menikmati teh. Begitu pun tidak masalah bagi Hatano, meski sesekali perubahan suasana seperti pergi ke bar atau festival tidaklah buruk.

Untuk Hatano, sebuah bar—terutama yang berkelas dan berada di tengah kota—itu seperti gudang memori. Setiap dentingan piano serta gelas-gelas mahal, semua ketukan kaki para pasangan di lantai dansa, juga seluruh udara yang kerap dipenuhi liukan asap tembakau dan obrolan serta tawa; mengingatkannya bukan kepada tahun-tahun yang telah terobek dari kalender, melainkan pada rekan-rekan di D-Kikan. Kaminaga dan Amari yang selalu saja bisa menarik perhatian wanita hanya dengan tersenyum, meski Tazaki yang paling mudah memenangkan hati dengan trik-trik kecil dari sulapnya; Fukumoto dan Odagiri yang sibuk dengan obrolan berdua, serta cara bicara mereka yang mirip bisikan atau bahasa isyarat; Miyoshi yang (sewaktu ia masih hidup) suka mengamati seluruh ruangan seperti kucing sedang bertengger di atas pagar, dengan gelas _cocktail_ dalam genggaman, dan lalu tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi berdansa.

Adakalanya Hatano ikut menggoda wanita yang jadi incaran Kaminaga hanya supaya mata-mata itu jengkel. Sementara di lain waktu ia akan menempel di meja bar, tempat Jitsui lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya setiap kali mereka pergi keluar—memandangi interior, mengomentari berbagai hal, berbicara dengan orang-orang—berbicara _dengannya_ , karena meski pada waktu itu ia belum sepenuhnya sadar akan perasaannya sendiri, Hatano tetap ingin memonopoli atensi. Di lain sisi, lelaki itu juga membalas, menyenggol lututnya ketika ia berputar di kursi, berbicara dengan sangat pelan hingga terkadang Hatano harus mendekatkan kepala agar bisa mendengarnya, atau membiarkan tangan mereka _tanpa sengaja_ saling menyapu.

Yang tak mau lepas juga dari ingatannya adalah gemerlap kota yang mereka lewati di jalan pulang, saat lampu-lampu menggantikan gemintang dan Hatano mendapati dirinya tenggelam, lebih dari apa pun, dalam ragam warna yang terefleksi di dua bola mata Jitsui ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Itu kebiasaan yang susah tanggal, rupanya, karena bahkan sewaktu lampu-lampu itu berubah jadi lampion festival pun ia tetap mendapati dirinya jatuh untuk Jitusi, secara harfiah, ketika lelaki itu menariknya melewati kios-kios yang dibangun dekat bibir pantai, sampai mereka berdua jatuh di bagian yang gulita, dengan pasir menggelitik betis, lipatan _yukata_ yang tersibak serta rambut basah oleh air laut.

Ia rasa dirinya kehilangan sebelah sandal, entah disemak-semak atau hilang dibawa ombak, tapi tawa tertahan Jitsui di bibir Hatano lebih merdu dari petikan _shamisen_ mana pun yang sedang mengisi panggung pertunjukan, hingga ia pikir, kalau saja bom berjatuhan dari langit tepat ketika mereka sedang saling merengkuh, ia mungkin tidak akan keberatan.

Asalkan ia hancur bersama Jitsui, tidak masalah jika dunia Hatano luluhlantak—bersama dengan semua memorinya yang telah berkerak.


	7. kyouka suigetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jika selama ini Hatano sebenarnya hanya sedang tertidur di suatu tempat, dengan otak yang rusak serta tubuh yang tidak berfungsi, sementara sisa-sisa eksistensinya melahirkan mimpi panjang bersama Jitsui?

Dalam suatu masa ketika kobaran yang memakan kota-kota hanya menyisakan jelaga dan garis depan yang sarat tempur serta senjata tidak lagi ada, Hatano bermimpi; tentang suatu kota kecil di tepi pantai yang tak tersentuh perang, tentang sebuah rumah tua yang dihuni dua saudara, tentang hari-hari damai yang meliputi mereka.

Sekilas, dua sosok itu terlihat begitu familier dan nyata, hingga rasanya ketika salah satunya tertawa, itu adalah suaranya sendiri yang sedang tergelak. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, mereka juga terkesan jauh dan surealis, seperti bunga yang terefleksi di cermin, atau bulan yang berbayang di permukaan air; terlihat, tapi tak tersentuh.

Apakah itu alam bawah sadarnya yang berulah, atau memang realita yang bersalah? Tentu saja Hatano tidak bisa percaya kalau dua sosok itu adalah dirinya dan Jitusi. Mustahil, bukan? Mau dibayangkan bagaimana pun rasanya tidak akan mungkin—Yuuki-san telah menekankannya sejak awal, kalau mata-mata hanya perlu menanti kegelapan dan kesendirian, bukan imaji akan teras di bawah langit musim panas, dengan kepalanya di pangkuah si kekasih, dan kucing liar yang mereka jadikan peliharaan mengusapkan badan ke kakinya.

Bagaimana jika selama ini Hatano sebenarnya hanya sedang tertidur di suatu tempat, dengan otak yang rusak serta tubuh yang tidak berfungsi, sementara sisa-sisa eksistensinya melahirkan mimpi panjang bersama Jitsui? Bagaimana jika semuanya cuma ilusi, dan mereka sesungguhnya tidak pernah berada di sini? Terkesan agak tidak masuk akal sekaligus logis; tapi mungkin itu alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa tenang, mungkin itu alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah percaya dengan hidupnya sekarang.

 _Mata-mata tidak ditakdirkan untuk akhir yang bahagia._ Hatano tahu dan sadar, tapi ia tetap suka pura-pura lupa. Maka dibiarkan saja dirinya dihanyutkan mimpi, di setiap malam yang dilewatinya sembari merasa bahagia.

“Hatano.”

Ada jemari yang menyusuri mandibulanya, dan seketika ia tersadar. Jitsui menatap ke atas, ke _matanya_ , dengan senyum yang manis tapi pedih itu, seakan ia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hatano meski mereka sama-sama tidak mengungkap dengan lisan.

Satu helaan napas disertai lengkungan bibir yang miring ke satu sisi. “Maaf.”

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dada Jitsui. Udara tersentak keluar dari paru-paru si lelaki, tapi ia lalu terkekeh tanpa suara. Tangannya naik-turun di punggung Hatano, menyampaikan pesan yang juga tanpa kata-kata. Sempat terlintas di benak Hatano kalau ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana mengartikan itu, dan mungkin tidak juga Jitsui—keduanya kan tidak dilatih untuk berempati—namun mereka barangkali, memang sesekali masih digerakkan oleh emosi.

(Jangan salah, sebab terkadang Hatano pun bermimpi kalau mereka masih punya hati.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kyouka Suigetsu** ( _mirror flower, water moon_ ): peribahasa Asia Timur, berarti sesuatu yang indah dan dapat dilihat namun tidak bisa digenggam, seperti bayangan bunga di cermin atau refleksi bulan di permukaan air; sebuah khayalan.


	8. singkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka memang dilatih untuk jadi seperti itu.

“Aku benar-benar benci musim panas,” umum Hatano sembari mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Ia sebenarnya tidak perlu bilang, karena Jitsui jelas sudah tahu, bahkan jika ia tidak membuat rasa sukanya begitu kentara. Ia juga tak perlu menjelaskan mengapa, karena lelaki yang satunya sudah mengerti apa alasannya. Mata-mata adalah pengamat, mereka dilatih untuk jadi seperti itu.

Jitsui tidak menyahut, tapi sebagai gantinya ia meletakkan dua botol bir dingin di antara mereka, dengan bulir-bulir air yang meleleh ke papan teras. Hatano memberi anggukan penuh terima kasih dan mereka membuka minum masing-masing, dalam bisu memandangi capung yang berterbangan di atas kolam kecil di halaman belakang. Nyanyian jangkrik menghitung waktu bersama detikan jam yang tidak mereka perhatikan, pelan-pelan mengantar matahari turun di barat, cahayanya yang meredup menyemir awan dengan warna kemerahan lembut.

“Langitnya jingga,” kata Jitsui, tangannya bergerak ke samping, mencari tangan Hatano, menautkan jemari mereka, “ _mono no aware._ ”

Hatano meremas tangannya, sadar kalau identitas mereka sebagai Morishima mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. Jitsui sebenarnya juga tidak perlu bilang, karena Hatano pun jelas sudah tahu; tidak akan ada yang bertahan selamanya, sama seperti penaklukan Jepang di tanah lain, agensi mata-mata mereka, atau jangkrik-jangkrik berisik yang hidupnya singkat. Mata-mata hanya aktif sebentar saja, dan mereka memang dilatih untuk jadi seperti itu.


	9. nama, fana, dan kita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidak pernah ada akhir; mereka hanya bernapas dalam transisi. Semuanya akan berubah, tidak peduli apakah ia siap melepasnya ataupun tidak. Bahkan mungkin perasaan Jitsui atau cintanya sendiri juga suatu saat akan berganti—tapi tidak ada gunanya cemas soal itu, bukan? Sebab apa pun yang ia kenal adalah fana, dan abadi memang hanyalah kata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jadi kebiasaan lama saya buat ga sengaja nulis menjebol words kembali lagi, dan ini yang seharusnya cuma drabble berakhir jadi kayak oneshot sendiri HAHA—anyway khusus chapter ini mungkin ratingnya naik sedikit? tapi tenang aja saya ga nulis yang anu-anu kok www

“Jitsui,” kata Hatano di antara napas yang terengah-engah serta tangan yang mencari, “aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu.”

Tungkai mereka saling mengait, lapisan _futon_ miring ke satu sisi dan entah kapan terjadinya, tapi jemari Jitsui yang menyusup ke belakang punggung Hatano telah mengurai obi hingga bagian depan _yukata_ -nya terlepas. Lelaki yang berbaring di bawahnya itu menekuk kaki, lutut sengaja menyenggol tempat-tempat yang tidak perlu, lalu memiringkan kepala sedikit, bertanya dengan senyum setengah usil juga setengah menggoda, “Ya?”

Hatano mau tak mau menyeringai, meski ucapan yang berikutnya keluar dalam desisan, “Aku tidak peduli kau bakal tertawa atau menganggapku naif, tapi pokoknya aku harus memberitahumu langsung.”

“Apa itu sesuatu yang bodoh?”

“Kalau iya, kenapa?”

“Sebentar,” ujar Jitsui, kedua tangannya mengusap turun ke paha, “biarkan aku menyiapkan tawa dulu.”

“Setelah kupikir ulang, tidak jadi. Memang seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu orang sepertimu.”

“Ah, tapi Hatano telanjur membuatku penasaran.”

Ia menunggu, namun Hatano juga sudah keburu ragu. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi itu dan diklaimnya bibir si lelaki, berharap terlupakan saja semua percakapan barusan; di antara ciuman Hatano menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebagian dengan jengkel karena diledek, sisanya dengan gairah untuk memiliki. Ada geraman rendah dari dasar tenggorokan Jitsui, lalu tangannya melingkari pinggang Hatano dan seketika mereka berbalik posisi. Jitsui sekarang berada di atasnya, dengan tatapan yang membara namun penuh kendali.

Untuk sesaat, Hatano hampir mengira kalau Jitsui akan berhenti menahan diri lalu berubah liar, sama seperti _monster_ yang dijadikan julukan mereka, maju hanya dengan naluri hingga keduanya menyatu dan berteriak dan lupa pada dunia. Tapi itu tidak terjadi— _tidak pernah terjadi_ dengan Jitsui, karena ia selalu saja bisa mengembalikan senyum manisnya, dan bergerak dengan penuh perhitungan lagi hati-hati.

Hatano mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Jitsui, merapatkan gigi ketika ia merasakan elusan jemari. Kalau ada orang paling berengsek sekaligus sadis, itu pastilah Jitsui ketika ia sedang mau mendominasi; siksaannya adalah betapa lambat ia bergerak, dan kelembutannya mirip sesuatu yang membakar. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hatano puas sebelum mendengarnya memohon.

Kontras dengan tangannya yang kurang ajar, Jitsui berlaku seperti seorang gadis kala ciuman pertama, lembut dan nyaris malu-malu. Hatano membuka bibir, namun lelaki itu malah mendaratkan kecupan di kening, ringan dan penuh sayang, beda dengan kuku-kukunya yang suka menggores kulit. Ada frustrasi yang membuncah dalam dirinya ketika ibu jari Jitsui membentuk pola lingkaran di tulang pinggulnya, sementara kecupan-kecupannya mulai turun ke leher….

—Hatano memutuskan, kalau ia semestinya memang mengucapkan itu.

“Jitsui, aku rasa—” sejenak ia berhenti mendadak, lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat, “aku rasa, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.”

Lelaki itu berhenti.

“Maaf, apa?”

“Aku bilang aku benar-benar mencintaimu.”

“ _Maaf?_ ”

“Aku tahu ini aneh, dan kemungkinan besar memang tolol,” dengan siku, Hatano mendorong dirinya sendiri bangkit ke posisi duduk, “tapi dengar—kupikir, aku memang, sungguhan, _jatuh cinta_ padamu.”

Kepalanya miring ke satu sisi sedikit, sementara kedua tangannya saling menangkup; itu gerakan yang manis, tapi dari matanya yang menyipit dan air mukanya yang tidak terbaca, ia tahu kalau Jitsui sedang menilai, barangkali ia takut kepala Hatano terlalu banyak terpapar sinar matahari sehingga bicaranya tidak masuk akal atau yang semacam itu. Ketika ia akhirnya berujar, segala emosi terkuras dari suaranya, “Aku tidak yakin aku mengerti apa maksud Hatano.”

“Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku sendiri mengerti apa yang sedang kubicarakan.” Ia meremas tangan Jitsui. “Awalnya, aku tidak bisa sungguhan percaya kalau kita tinggal berdua dengan damai— _ha_ , sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun aku masih suka mengira kalau ini semua hanya mimpi. ‘Bagaimana kalau semuanya memang cuma delusi?’—tidak pernahkah kau terpikir akan itu?”

Hatano tidak menunggunya untuk menjawab, “Kita ini mata-mata, Jitsui. Yuuki-san membuatnya terkesan begitu dramatis dengan segala macam omongan bahwa yang menanti kita hanyalah kegelapan dan kesendirian—tapi kita tahu itu _benar_.

“Meski begitu, ini hidup yang kupilih, karena untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan soal kesendirian jika aku memang sudah _kosong_ dari awal?” Mereka menatap, hampir tanpa mengedip. Ia memutuskan kalau tidak ada kesempatan yang lebih tepat untuk menjelaskan seluruh perasaanya selain sekarang, jadi ia mau memberitahukan semuanya sebelum ia jadi terlalu malu. “Tapi kau, Jitsui, kau mengisi sesuatu yang kosong itu dan kurasa mungkin begini rasanya _dilengkapi_. Aku mencintaimu, dengan segala yang kupunya.”

“Hatano….”

“Aku cuma takut,” tawa kering menyela perkataannya, “kalau kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama, kalau cuma aku saja yang terlalu banyak menggunakan emosi, sementara kau mungkin menganggap bersamaku seperti ini hanyalah peran yang perlu dijalani sebelum kau berubah jadi orang lain lagi.”

Selagi mereka bicara, malam bergulir tanpa angin, mengubah udara yang berdiam di kamar menjadi sesuatu yang kental dan menyesakkan. Percakapan itu seperti musim panas; ia membencinya tapi tahu harus melewatinya.

“Hatano—”

“Tidak, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan. Lupakan saja.” Hatano mengibaskan tangan, mendorong pelan tungkai Jitsui dari kakinya sendiri agar ia bisa meninggalkan _futon_. “Aku jadi terlalu emosional, maaf soal itu. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa—mungkin memang sudah saatnya juga kita berpura-pura hidup tenang. Bertingkah seperti orang normal terlalu lama bisa membuatku gila.”

Sesaat, Hatano pikir ia sudah berhasil beranjak dari tempat tidur, sekejap berikutnya, ia melihat langit-langit.

Baru saat figur Jitsui yang membungkuk di atasnya muncul dalam pandangan, ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah kembali terbaring, dengan punggung yang agak nyeri. Untuk sebentar juga, ia kira ada amarah dalam mata Jitsui, bukan jenis yang bisa tahu-tahu meledak kapan saja, tapi lebih seperti lava yang mendidih perlahan, merayap serta meresap, lalu tiba-tiba saja kau sudah melepuh dan meleleh.

Kemudian, api dalam pandangannya meredam. Tatapannya melembut, bahkan, hingga Hatano jadi terpikir lagi betapa ia menyukai mata obsidian Jitsui yang teduh. Lelaki itu memalingkan muka ke samping, tertawa tertahan sampai suaranya tersendat di akhir.

Kejengkelan cepat mencapai Hatano. “Iya, tertawa saja sesukamu, aku tahu aku memang konyol. Silakan, olok-olok saja sampai puas.”

“Bukan,” Jitsui tergelak lepas, “astaga—Hatano, _kau_ —”

Hatano mendorongnya di dada, namun Jitsui dengan gesit merendahkan tubuh dan meraup bibirnya. Ia mau menolak, tapi lelaki itu lebih keras kepala, serta lebih cepat lagi mencuri celah lewat pertahanan dirinya. Sebelum pikirannya selesai memproses semua, ia sudah dipeluk ke dada Jitsui yang berbaring menyamping. Begitu lidahnya menyapu bibir sendiri, ada rasa metalik yang khas di sana, tapi Hatano pikir ia tidak keberatan—tidak, ia bahkan sudah tidak mau berpikir—tolong berikan saja ia satu tidur yang singkat, bangunkan ia besok pagi dan beritahu kalau semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Hari-harinya bersama Jitsui, rumah kecil di dekat laut mereka, perasaan-perasaan yang mengembang dalam dadanya; akan jadi lebih sederhana kalau segalanya adalah ilusi, karena ia juga akan lebih mudah lupa.

Buat dirinya amnesia sekali lagi, dan Hatano tidak akan berusaha untuk mengingat; tidak akan, sebab dengan begitu ia akan sanggup merelakan.

Jitsui, di sisi lain, kelihatan tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan badai pikirannya. Meskipun enggan mengakui, ia tahu kalau di antara mereka berdua, si rambut hitam sebenarnya lebih mahir mengendalikan perasaan. Terkadang sampai ke tahap yang mengerikan, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa seakan-akan _terlepas_ secara emosional dari hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan tambahan kenapa Hatano tidak pernah bisa tenang, karena bisa saja selama ini, begitu pula Jitsui sebenarnya menyikapinya; tidak benar-benar mencintai, hanya melakukan apa yang ia lakukan demi identitas yang sedang ia perankan.

Maka Hatano selalu membuat dirinya terkesan selalu abai; ketika seorang mata-mata menggunakan terlalu banyak perasaan pribadinya, itu nyaris sama dengan gagal. (Dan ia, sayangnya, sampai ke titik itu sekarang.)

“Hatano?”

Ia menyahut dengan geraman.

“Hatano.”

Ada decakan kesal. “Ya?”

Jitsui menggeser tubuhnya hingga sekarang mata mereka berada di level yang sama. Jari-jarinya menggapai sisi wajahnya lembut, lalu bergerak mendekat. Bibirnya nyaris menyentuh telinga Hatano ketika ia membisikkan sesuatu.

“Siapa?” tanya Hatano.

“Mencintaimu,” kata Jitsui, tertawa seperti itu lagi— _seperti malaikat_ , “dia orang yang mencintai Hatano juga.”

“Maaf, tapi aku tidak kenal siapa pun dengan nama itu.”

“Hatano _-san_ ,” masih dengan senyum, “pakai otak.”

“Hah?” Dahi Hatano mengerut, sebagian karena tersinggung, sebagiannya lagi karena sungguhan bingung. Ada yang tidak ia mengerti dari ucapan Jitsui; siapa yang mencintainya balik? Ia benar-benar tidak kenal satu pun lelaki dengan nama itu, apalagi memiliki kemungkinan untuk disukai olehnya, kecuali…. “ _Tunggu_ ,” ia tiba-tiba tersadar, “tadi itu… namamu? Maksudku, jadi, nama aslimu—”

“Sebut nama asliku keras-keras dan kupotong lidahmu.”

Jitsui biasanya tidak mengancam kosong, dan Hatano cukup bijaksana untuk tidak mengetes.

“Tapi… kenapa?”

Lelaki itu hanya tergelak kecil. “Karena biasanya kalau lawan bicaramu sudah hampir histeris, kau butuh balasan yang tidak kalah dramatis.”

“Kau bicara apa?”

“Menurutmu apa?” Jitsui membalas. “Aku sedang berusaha memberitahumu kalau aku mencintaimu juga!” Nada suaranya seperti marah, tapi ia malah tersenyum, lebar hingga matanya menyipit mirip bulan sabit. Si rambut hitam selalu begitu mahir mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya, membuat yang tampak hanyalah yang memang ia mau perlihatkan. Namun ada momen-momen langka bersama orang-orang tertentu saja, seperti sekarang, ketika ia tertawa dengan tulus. “Mendapati seberapa dalam ternyata aku dicintai, aku jadi tersanjung. Wajah Hatano manis sekali ya kalau sudah mau menangis begitu— _jangan_ , jangan menyela dulu, giliranku yang berbicara sekarang.” Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menatap mata Hatano, mematikan segala protes yang hendak keluar. “Biar kucoba membuatnya jadi singkat, hanya karena kau kelihatan sudah sebegitu tidak sabarannya untuk mengoceh lagi.

“Bagi mata-mata, nama asli adalah identitas mati, seseorang yang kita kunci rapat-rapat, sembunyikan, kubur dalam-dalam.

“Nama asli juga seperti jaminan hidup, sekali ada yang tahu, semua informasi tentang kita yang lama masih bisa digali, orang-orang yang dulu pernah memiliki hubungan dengan kita pun bisa dicari,” tangan Jitsui merayap di sepanjang lengannya, lalu berhenti di pergelangan tangan, “kuberitahu nama asliku karena kupercayakan nyawaku pada Hatano; sebesar itu aku mencintaimu juga, masihkah kurang jelas?”

“Ta-tapi—” Kalimatnya terhenti sendiri, mulai sadar apa yang sebenarnya sedang disampaikan oleh lelaki satunya, “kau….”

“Aku apa, Hatano?”

Pikirannya seketika berlari, berputar, mengelilingi ruangan. Muncul perhitungan dan pertimbangan dan pertanyaan—sangat banyak pertanyaan—namun pada saat yang bersamaan benaknya juga memikirkan jawaban untuk itu semua. Di akhir, semua konklusi yang disusunnya cacat, ada saja bagian bolong yang tidak bisa diterima logika, ataupun diperkirakan kemungkinannya sebelumnya. Dan lagi sepotong kecil dirinya malah tertawa, _kau tidak bisa menganalisis perasaan, bodoh; ada alasan kenapa itu dinamakan_ perasaan _dan bukannya pikiran_.

Ada sesuatu juga yang asing dan menyeramkan, karena Hatano tidak yakin harus menyebutnya apa, bersemi dalam dirinya setiap kali ia bersama Jitsui. Ia telah berusaha berhenti, sungguh, ia telah mencoba tidak benar-benar menumpahkan emosinya sendiri ke dalam setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua. Sempat ia pikir dirinya berhasil profesional, tapi nyatanya tetap saja ia kalah, pada suatu hal asing itu yang dibangkitkan Jitsui.

(Lucu, padahal Hatano kira memiliki hati hanyalah mimpi—mereka monster, bukan? Seharusnya memang monster kan tidak punya hati.)

“Tidak, bukan apa-apa.” Hatano menenggelamkan mukanya ke telapak tangan, malu dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus menempatkan informasi baru ini di antara keraguan-keraguannya—tidak, _sudah_ , ia sudah terlalu banyak berpikir. “Jitsui, jadi selama ini—ah, bagaimana aku tahu kalau yang kau beritahu tadi itu benar-benar nama aslimu?”

“Bagaimana?” Jitsui menarik tangannya terlepas, lalu jari telunjuknya menekan leher—dengan agak _terlalu_ keras—naik ke dagunya hingga ia terpaksa mengangkat wajah, menatap mata si lelaki yang untuk sekilas dikiranya menggelap. “Kalau begitu akan kuyakinkan Hatano, dan kupastikan hanya nama itu yang kau teriakkan sepanjang malam.”

“Oke, itu cukup!” Hatano kembali ke posisi duduk, memijit pangkal hidungnya. Semua ini terlalu, berlebihan untuk diterima sekaligus. “Jadi selama ini, cuma akunya saja yang terlalu banyak berpikir, ya?”

“Hatano bodoh sih.”

“ _Oi_.”

Ia terkekeh pelan. “Hatano memang terlalu banyak berpikir—dan aku tidak menyalahkan, karena aku awalnya juga sama. Tapi lalu aku tersadar kalau aku bukan sekadar suka, tapi sungguhan mencintai Hatano, jadi kupikir lagi, kenapa tidak? Toh,” ujarnya sementara satu senyum tipis terbit di bibirnya, dan Hatano tidak bisa melewatkan getir yang terselip di sana, “mata-mata memang seperti senja yang singkat, bukan? Kita hanya aktif sebentar saja. Aku tidak bisa selama-lamanya juga jadi Jitsui.”

Hatano tertawa, dengan sama pahitnya. Dirinya yang adalah Hatano, mungkin juga tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Pada satu titik ia bisa saja menanggalkan nama samarannya, kembali menggunakan identitasnya yang dulu atau selamanya berubah-ubah, berganti dan melompat ke sana-ke mari, tidak pernah benar-benar punya rumah; hanya kesendirian yang gelap, serta nama-nama palsunya. (Tapi mungkin ia tidak akan kesepian sama sekali, selama ada Jitsui di sisinya.) “Kalau bukan Jitsui, lalu kau mau jadi siapa dan apa?”

“Belum tahu, tapi aku lumayan tertarik dengan sesuatu yang aman dan tidak menonjol,” jawabnya, “guru kimia di sekolah, misalnya.”

“Kalau ini cuma pembenaran untuk minat sintingmu itu, hentikan saja. Sama sekali tidak aman pula.”

“Oh ayolah, Hatano _-san_ ,” agak menyebalkan bagaimana Jitsui sekarang memanggilnya dengan honorifik hanya jika sedang meledek, “jangan bilang kau tidak tertarik pada apa yang mereka gunakan di bom atom.”

“Tidak sama sekali,” Hatano membalas, “aku tidak suka meledakkan barang-barang—atau kota.”

“Yakin?” Ia mengangkat alis. “Aku mencuri baca laporanmu di Prancis waktu itu lho, dan tampaknya Hatano punya bakat alami dengan bahan peledak. Aku yakin kita bisa jadi rekan yang sangat, _sangat baik_.”

“Jitsui, jangan ledakkan rumahnya.”

“Sayang aku tidak pernah punya bahan yang pas untuk mencoba apa pun.” Jitsui mengulum senyum, pikirannya terlihat berlarian ke arah lain. Arah yang tidak disukai Hatano.

“Kau tahu?”

“Ya?”

“Bagiku kau tetap Jitsui.”

“Hmm?”

Hatano membiarkan suara malam mengisi udara di sekitar mereka sejenak, seakan hanya untuk sadar bahwa kala waktu yang ada di dalam rumah itu terkesan konstan, dunia tetap bergerak dan berubah di luar sana. Orang-orang datang dan pergi, desa-desa menghilang dan kota-kota tumbuh, bumi berputar membawa fajar dan senja dan begitu terus hingga mereka tidak ada lagi di sana untuk bisa menyaksikan. Kebahagiaan, kesedihan, ketakutan; apa pun yang pernah berada dalam genggamannya meluncur jatuh seperti butiran pasir; hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ia hitung ataupun gelisah karena khawatir kehilangan.

Tidak pernah ada akhir; mereka hanya bernapas dalam transisi. Semuanya akan berubah, tidak peduli apakah ia siap melepasnya ataupun tidak. Bahkan mungkin perasaan Jitsui atau cintanya sendiri juga suatu saat akan berganti—tapi tidak ada gunanya cemas soal itu, bukan? Sebab apa pun yang ia kenal adalah fana, dan abadi memang hanyalah kata.

“Bagiku kau tetap Jitsui,” ia mengulangi sekali lagi, terdengar jauh lebih yakin bahkan di telinganya sendiri kali ini, “kau boleh kembali memakai nama aslimu, tetap jadi Morishima, atau jadi siapa pun, tapi aku mencintai Jitsui, dan akan kukenal serta kucintai sisi-sisinya yang lain juga.”

“Itu tidak perlu,” jawabnya, “karena Jitsui yang kau kenal tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu.” Kedua sudut bibirnya naik. “Bagiku kau juga tetap Hatano.”

Ia membalas dengan senyum, lalu membungkuk untuk menciumnya. _Begini saja, begini saja sudah cukup._

Tapi Hatano tahu momen tidak bisa membeku dan ia sadar manusia—atau monster, yang mana pun—seperti mereka tidak akan pernah puas, maka sebelum ia mengeluhkan betapa besarnya kemungkinan untuk mati karena kebosanan, ia ingin menikmati perasaan yang mengisi kekinian.

Si rambut hitam menyibak salah satu sisi _yukata_ Hatano, menggoreskan kuku ke bahunya yang terbuka. Suaranya menderum dalam respons, sebagai balasannya mencecap leher putih Jitsui sementara tangannya menyelinap ke balik lipatan, dan langsung ingin menyumpah ketika mengusap sepanjang tungkai; kenapa juga sih ada lelaki yang punya kaki sehalus dan secantik ini?

Kaki-kaki halus serta cantik yang sama juga mengerat di pinggangnya—lalu tiba-tiba mendorong ke samping dan memutarbalikkan tubuh mereka bersama gravitasi. Jitsui sekali lagi mengeluarkan senyum itu—senyum malaikat, malaikat _kematian_ —ketika menumpukan tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Hatano.

“Jitsui?” Ia memaksakan tawa. “Rasanya posisi awal kita tadi tidak seperti ini, atau aku yang salah ingat?”

“Justru itu, Hatano _-san_ ,” ujar Jitsui lambat-lambat, jarinya membelai pipi, “aku memang mau membuatmu lupa.”


	10. surat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dan kedua Morishima abadi sesaat dalam foto itu, bersantai di teras kala suatu musim panas yang selalu begitu dibenci si kakak.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sampai juga akhirnya di chapter terakhir! terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca sampai sini dan meninggalkan komentar ya! /pelokinsatusatu

Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hatano seketika melankolis, itu mungkin adalah mendapati harum makanan ketika ia baru membuka pintu depan. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan dari bekerja seharian kemudian mendapati seseorang menunggumu di rumah, siap memanja dan menemanimu melepas lelah. Barangkali begini rasanya memiliki istri, Hatano pikir (istri yang sanggup membuatnya sakit pinggang berhari-hari, lebih tepatnya), atau sebenarnya semua pikiran tolol itu memang efek perut minta diisi saja.

“ _Okaeri!_ ”

Yang mana pun, ia langsung melepaskan sandal begitu mendengar suara Jitsui dari bagian dalam. Payung disandarkannya di dekat pintu masuk, masih meneteskan air bekas menahan gerimis sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ada daun cokelat yang menempel di kertas minyaknya, membawa serta harum musim gugur ke dalam rumah. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan, toh masih lebih baik basah sedikit dibanding merasakan gerahnya musim panas.

Hatano melangkah naik dari _genkan_ , menggeser pintu membuka dan mendapati Jitsui sedang duduk di ruang tengah, dengan masakan yang mengepul di atas meja.

“Wah,” komentarnya begitu melihat porsi dan variasi makan malam mereka, “ada sesuatu yang mau dirayakan, atau kita bakal kedatangan tamu?”

“Tidak tepat dua-duanya.”

“Lalu apa?” Sebelah alisnya terangkat. “Tumben sekali kau masak, sedang menganggur?”

“Aku tidak keluar hari ini,” kata Jitsui. Itu tidak menjawab pertanyan. Hatano akhirnya mengempaskan diri ke bantal duduk, berhadapan dengannya di meja. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menunggu hingga dirinya menemukan posisi nyaman sebelum mendorong sebuah amplop hijau muda ke arahnya. “Dari Asosiasi Budaya Asia Timur.”

Kalau saja ia bukan orang terlatih, napasnya pasti sudah tersendat. Hatano melirik amplop itu, berusaha sebisanya untuk memasang muka tidak tertarik, tapi malah berakhir dengan wajah yang kelihatan kesal. “Kau serius?”

“Aku sengaja menunggumu pulang sebelum membukanya,” mata Jitsui yang seperti kelereng obsidian menatap ke arahnya, “kalau-kalau Hatano lebih memilih untuk membakarnya saja.”

“ _Jangan_ ,” sahutnya cepat, lalu menyesali refleks lidahnya sendiri. Ia berdecak ketika Jitsui mendengus menertawakan.

Asosiasi Budaya Asia Timur terdengar sangat familiar; dulu ada kata _Raya_ yang terselip di belakangnya, beberapa tahun sebelum perang dan ketika Jepang masih menjadi kekaisaran yang penuh kuasa. Hatano tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan frasa itu, ditulis dengan tinta hitam di papan yang dipasang ke tembok merah, dilihatnya setiap kali ia melewati pintu depan agensi, berfungsi sebagai nama palsu yang menutupi fasilitas pelatihan untuk orang-orang yang juga palsu. Mereka tidak pernah menyebut apa pun yang ada hubungannya dengan mata-mata sejak malam menjelang akhir musim panas itu, tapi keduanya sama-sama tahu, bahwa akan tiba hari mereka harus memilih.

Hatano tidak akan bohong, seberapa pun besarnya keinginan untuk tinggal selamanya di kota kecil itu, ia yakin pada suatu titik dirinya pasti bisa sungguhan gila karena bosan. Mungkin memang ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam pengejaran dan ketegangan, karena ternyata melewati hari-hari dengan tenang saja tidaklah cukup baginya. Seperti ketagihan adrenalin, atau pembuktian pada diri sendiri kalau ia sanggup melakukan misi.

Ia sudah tidak memikirkan tentang alasannya lagi, bahkan, yang ia tahu hanyalah menjadi mata-mata telah mengalir dalam darahnya, meresap sampai ke inti. Maka percuma berusaha lari dan sembunyi, karena siapa juga sih yang mau ia bohongi?

Hatano merobek ujung amplop, mengeluarkan isinya ke meja. Kertasnya berwarna putih polos, dilipat tiga dengan rapi. Dikembalikannya kertas itu pada Jitsui. “Kau saja yang baca lebih dulu.”

Alis pemuda itu terangkat sedikit ketika meliriknya, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hatano sebenarnya lebih suka memfokuskan pandangannya pada jari-jari Jitsui yang membuka lipatan surat dibanding memikirkan apa yang mungkin tertulis di dalam sana, tapi pikirannya bekerja lebih kilat dari yang ia duga, dan begitu saja, ia sudah bisa menebak apa isinya.

Ia menumpukan dagunya ke tangan, sementara dalam hening lelaki yang satunya membaca.

Tentang apakah Jitsui juga memiliki rencana yang sama dengan Hatano soal masa depan, ia tidak bisa benar-benar mengklaim kalau ia tahu, karena tampaknya si rambut hitam terlihat cukup nyaman dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Meski Jitsui memang masih mempertahankan beberapa koneksi informasinya, bukannya tidak mungkin kan, kalau suatu saat ia akan melepaskan semuanya. Namun fakta bahwa si lelaki tidak langsung saja menghancurkan surat itu ketika menerimanya dan memilih untuk menunggu Hatano pulang bisa berarti dua hal; Jitsui mungkin tertarik untuk kembali jadi mata-mata, atau ia akan tetap tinggal dengan risiko bahwa ia mungkin harus merelakan Hatano. Pikiran itu membuatnya tidak nyaman; ia tidak mau berpisah, tapi hidup selamanya seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang juga tidak menjamin kewarasan, _tapi_ —

Rangkaian kemungkinan itu terputus dalam benaknya ketika Jitsui mengembalikan kertas surat ke meja, berkomentar tanpa emosi, “Isinya tepat seperti yang sudah kita tahu.”

Alih-alih menyahut, Hatano hanya meraih surat itu dan membaca isinya cepat. Matanya bergulir naik-turun, baris demi baris, meniti hingga ke akhir setiap kalimat. Dari bibirnya terselip keluar bunyi decak—“Karena itu, jika berkenan, maka kedatangan Anda diharapkan di gedung Asosiasi Budaya Asia Ti—omong kosong apa lagi ini?”

Salah satu alis Jitsui terangkat, sorot matanya hampir seperti ketika ia sedang tertawa. “Jenis omong kosong yang bakal dipakai Yuuki-san, bukan?”

Hatano menahan dorongan untuk tersenyum. “Dan kau lihat pembukanya? ‘Sedikit demi sedikit angin sejuk membawa dedaunan cokelat, di musim gugur yang—siapa sih yang masih pakai basa-basi semacam ini?”

Jitsui memasang muka pura-pura serius. “Hatano, coba dibaca ulang, siapa tahu ada pesan bersandi di kalimat yang itu.”

“Oh tentu,” Hatano melempar kertas surat ke atas amplopnya, “aku bisa melihat banyak sekali kode penting di antara kanjinya.”

“Mungkin ini sebuah tes.”

“Atau umpan. Hati-hati ya, bisa saja ini jebakan.”

 “Barangkali kali ini memang ada asosiasi budaya sungguhan.”

“Oh bagus,” ia merasa senyumnya sendiri mulai merekah, “karena aku tidak sabar untuk bergabung.”

“Bergabung _kembali_ , maksud Hatano?”

Lengkungan di bibirnya seketika menghilang; ia megatupkan mulut, tahu kalau suatu saat topik ini pasti terangkat juga. Cepat atau lambat, rumah di kota kecil tepi laut itu hanya tidak akan ada ubahnya dengan ilusi. Bertahun-tahun dari sekarang, mungkin rentang waktu yang pernah dihabiskannya di sini hanya akan menjadi gambar yang kaku, layaknya foto sepia berpigura yang kacanya berdebu, ditempatkan di suatu sudut tak tersentuh yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah ditengoknya lagi.

(Dan kedua Morishima abadi sesaat dalam foto itu, bersantai di teras kala suatu musim panas yang selalu begitu dibenci si kakak.)

“Ya.” Jawabnya singkat. Suaranya pelan, tapi kukuh. Hatano telah memikirkannya terlalu lama dan berulang kali untuk membiarkannya berlarut-larut lagi. Ia siap mendapat wajah sakit hati atau makian apa pun dari orang yang paling dicintainya, maka ditatapnya mata lelaki itu sembari berkata, “Bagaimana denganmu, Jitsui?”

Hatano tidak langsung mendapat jawaban. Malahan, Jitsui berdiri tanpa kata-kata, beranjak ke pintu geser yang menghadap teras dan membukanya. Lelaki itu menatap kolam di taman yang beriak dihujani rintikan hujan, lalu beralih pada suatu titik di kejauhan. Hatano tahu sesuatu yang seperti ini akan terjadi. Jistui pasti sangat kecewa, dan barangkali juga marah. Tidak semua mata-mata seberuntung mereka bisa mendapatkan hidup yang damai dan ideal; mereka telah punya semua yang mereka butuhkan dan tidak perlu terus-terusan mempertaruhkan nyawa bagi negara yang bahkan tidak mau mengakui mereka ada. Mereka _bisa saja_ bahagia—seandainya mau mencoba, seandainya Hatano bukan orang bodoh yang ketagihan berada dalam tantangan serta bahaya.

Dirinya adalah bagian dari kebahagiaan Jitsui, dan karena keegoisan, sekarang Hatano akan mengambil hal itu juga darinya. Tentu saja, tentu saja Hatano tidak akan bisa jadi orang normal; ia bahkan tidak bisa mencintai dengan benar!

Namun kejemuan mendesaknya hingga hampir gila—tidak, Hatano tidak bisa diam saja—ini mungkin akan jadi keputusan yang disesalinya setiap malam seumur hidup, dan ia tidak yakin seberapa besar patah hati bisa merusak individu karena ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang hingga sebesar ini—tapi ia tahu ia akan bangkit, Hatano _selalu bangkit_ , ia akan melupakan betapa perpisahan ini menimbulkan perih di dadanya, dan suatu hari ia akan berhenti mengingat kenapa ia pernah mencintai Jitsui.

Hatano ikut berdiri. “Maaf, Jitsui.”

Lawan bicaranya mengembuskan napas panjang. “Sejujurnya, aku menyukai rumah ini.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Kolam ikannya juga, terutama itu.”

“Aku juga tahu, maaf.”

“Dan momen favoritku adalah duduk di teras, aku membaca dengan kepala Hatano di pangkuanku, lalu kita melewati sore sambil mendengarkan suara bel angin meskipun kau selalu benci musim panas.” Akhirnya Jitusi menoleh ke arahnya. “Sebenarnya juga aku lumayan suka musim panas di sini, karena hanya pada saat itu Hatano berdiam di rumah dan rasanya jadi seperti kita memang benar-benar hidup damai. Aku bakal merindukan itu.”

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, Hatano berhati-hati agar tidak menginvasi ruang pribadi Jitsui meskipun sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali spasi itu hilang di antara mereka. Apakah ini dia akhirnya? Kalau begitu, ia tidak mau mereka menjadi lebih dekat lagi, karena semakin jauh jarak mereka sekarang, semakin mudah ia menanggalkan semua perasaan lalu melupakan apa pun yang pernah keduanya punya nanti.

“Itu _pun_ aku tahu,” kata Hatano kemudian, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya ia minta maaf, “karena itu, Jitsui, untuk semua yang pernah ataupun tidak pernah kita punyai, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi percayalah kalau aku bilang aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang; aku tidak bisa hidup di sini selamanya, dan surat itu jadi kesempatan yang sempurna untuk mengatakan ini langsung padamu.”

“Aku _tahu_ ,” gantian Jitsui berkata, “makanya aku juga mungkin harus minta maaf implisit pada Ishida-san, karena aku suka menyebutnya imbesil dalam Bahasa Jerman. Walaupun kalau dia, tidak, kurasa aku tidak akan merindukannya.”

Ishida-san adalah nama salah satu tetangga mereka yang tinggal di ujung jalan, seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya selalu agak _terlalu_ senang mengobrol dengan Jitsui. “Apa hubungannya ini dengan Ishida-san—?”

“Ini jadi kesempatan yang sempurna juga untuk memberitahu Hatano betapa aku muak dengan kota ini,” kedua ujung bibir Jitsui melengkung ke atas hingga matanya menyipit jenaka, dan Hatano tidak pernah gagal terkesan akan bagaimana lelaki itu selalu bisa membuat ekspresi palsunya terkesan tulus, “gaya hidup lambat yang menjengkelkan, tidak praktis, dan kenapa sih jadwal kereta dari sini sangat sedikit? Apakah semua orang begitu puas hingga tidak ada keinginan untuk sering-sering kabur ke kota lain? Untung setidaknya Hatano bersamaku, kalau tidak aku mungkin sudah meninggalkan samaran ini sejak seminggu pertama.” Kalimatnya diakhiri dengan tawa; Hatano sudah tidak tahu pasti bagian mana dari kata-katanya yang serius.

“Dan jangan lupa soal _barang-barang_ yang kita sembunyikan,” Jitsui mengetukkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai, memberi penekanan, “harus dibawa semua. Aku tidak mau pemilik rumahnya sampai curiga pada kakak-beradik Morishima kalau kita sudah pergi nanti.”

“Tunggu sebentar,” kata Hatano, “maksudnya, kau juga akan kembali agensi?”

“Tentu saja,” jawab Jitsui tanpa jeda, “tadinya aku sempat berpikir kalau tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk jadi mata-mata, tapi hampir ajaib, bukan, bagaimana tahu-tahu surat itu diantar?” Ia memberi isyarat dengan kepala ke arah luar, senyum masih bertahan di bibirnya. “Akhirnya ada juga alasan untuk meninggalkan tempat sialan ini.”

“Apanya,” suara Hatano bergetar karena dorongan untuk tertawa, entah benar-benar geli atau memang karena bendungan frustrasi, “apanya yang tempat _sialan_ ,” ia tertawa, meraih kedua siku Jitsui, menarik dirinya sendiri mendekat, “aku kira kau suka rumah ini?”

“Ya, aku suka rumah ini,” jawabnya, “dan untuk catatan, aku suka semua rumah yang ada Hatano di dalamnya. Tapi kotanya, kapan aku pernah bilang betah tinggal di tempat yang nyaris terbengkalai ini?”

“Aku selalu mengira—yah, kau selalu terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja hidup di sini, jadi….”

“Aku nyaman hidup dengan Hatano.” Tangan Jitsui berpindah ke tengkuk Hatano. “Sudah jelas kalau hidup kita di sini memang samaran sementara, tapi bukan berarti hubunganku dengan Hatano juga sementara… kan?”

“Tidak, tentu saja bukan.” Ia merengkuh pinggang lelaki itu, memeluknya seperti ia ingin menghancurkan setiap rusuk yang membangun figur dalam pelukannya.

“Hatano bodoh,” Jitsui berkata sesak, jemarinya mengusap sayang helai kecokelatan, “kau terlalu banyak berpikir.”

“Kalau kau sadar aku terlalu banyak berpikir, kenapa tidak bilang padaku begini sejak awal?”

“Dan kehilangan hiburan di kota yang semembosankan ini?” Tawanya seperti melodi. “Aku membiarkan saja kau dengan pikiran-pikiranmu supaya aku bisa melihat juga seberapa besar Hatano ternyata mencintaiku—”

Ucapannya terpotong begitu Hatano membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Ia tidak repot-repot menunggu di ambang dengan sopan, dan diserbunya celah di bibir Jitsui tempat sebelumnya kata-kata keluar. Napas menyatu, lidah bertemu; Hatano sudah lupa dengan angin dingin yang masuk dari teras ketika suhu di antara mereka naik drastis, hingga yang ada di benaknya hanyalah Jitsui, dan ia ingin lebih dan lebih dan _lebih_.

Musim gugur mungkin datang untuk menghapus ilusi musim panas mereka, tapi persetan dengan itu atau kota ini atau kedamaian yang akan mereka tinggalkan. Karena pada akhirnya mereka tetap saja orang-orang yang gagal hidup normal, dan resolusi untuk hidup berjauhan dengan dunia mata-mata gugur seperti dedaunan.

Dunia di luar berubah jingga, baik di langit ataupun pepohonan. Tidak pernah ada yang abadi dan Hatano sudah paham—sejak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan nama yang diberikan sewaktu dirinya dilahirkan, sejak ia belajar untuk memalsukan identitas dan membuat pertemanan singkat dengan orang-orang yang mungkin bisa berguna, sejak ia menyaksikan bagaimana negaranya tumbang serta setiap rekan mata-matanya meninggalkan gedung agensi untuk misi (dan satu atau dua orang dari mereka tidak pernah kembali lagi). Ia telah menjadikan itu pegangan dan menerimanya, tanpa pernah membuat dirinya terlalu terikat pada apa pun.

Tapi baru dengan Jitsui—hanya dan satu-satunya—ketika ia akhirnya merasa tidak mau hubungan mereka cuma berlangsung sekilas. Sebut dirinya bodoh karena ingin mereka bersama selamanya meskipun ia tahu mereka berada dalam kefanaan. Berlawanan dengan logika, berlawanan dengan segala pelatihan yang telah ia terima; Jitsui membuatnya mempertanyakan lagi perannya di dunia, memacunya, sekaligus menyadarkan bahwa tidak ada yang pasti. Jitsui mengingatkannya tidak peduli seberapa pun mereka dibentuk untuk jadi monster, jauh di dalam diri masing-masing mereka masihlah manusia—dan manusia berharap, manusia membuat kesalahan perhitungan, manusia tidak abadi.

Kalkulasi paling keliru yang pernah Hatano buat sepanjang karirnya mungkin sewaktu ia bertugas di Prancis itu, tapi kalkulasi paling keliru yang pernah ia buat selama ia hidup pastilah jatuh cinta sungguhan pada seseorang yang memakai nama Jitsui ini.

Lalu, kenapa? Ia bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri tertawa di sela kecupan mereka, senada dengan kekehan geli Jitsui ketika tangan Hatano bergerak ke bawah dari pinggangnya. Kenapa memangnya kalau ia sungguhan jatuh cinta dengan orang ini? Apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan? Apa yang sebenarnya ia coba buktikan—kalau ia begitu profesional untuk tidak melibatkan perasaan dalam pekerjaan? Pekerjaan yang mana? Sebelum perang kemarin usai, negaranya saja bahkan tidak mau mengakui kalau profesinya ada!

“Aku mecintaimu,” kata Hatano; terus terang, tulus, dan kali ini tanpa malu-malu, “aku benar-benar mencintaimu.”

“Aku tahu,” balas Jitsui, “karena aku juga sungguhan mencintai Hatano.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Jadi kita kembali ke agensi, kan, Hatano?”
> 
> “Tentu, tidak sabar untuk bergabung dengan Asosiasi Budaya Mana-Pun-Itu dan meninggalkan tempat sialan ini.”
> 
> “Yakin tidak ada yang akan kau rindukan dari sini—lautnya, mungkin? Langitnya, barangkali? Langit jingga di sini selalu indah.”
> 
> “Selama kau bersamaku, Jitsui, tentu saja tidak ada.” Ditutupnya pintu teras. “Dan kita selalu bisa menemukan langit jingga di mana pun.”


End file.
